


The chase: Extras

by Griffinous56



Series: Griffin's 2P AU collection [2]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Let me pretend everything is solved and it's just peaceful now, Living Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Update whenever I'm free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Of short moments and fleeting things plaguing their thoughts.Or in which there are many things that were left unsaid.(This is not a story of healing, nor it is about big ambition. It's simply a story of finding a place to belong to.)
Relationships: 2P Alba/2P Creasion, Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Series: Griffin's 2P AU collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of self-harm.

A place to stay isn’t home. And a home isn’t also a place he could easily return to.

This concept, they both understand. Better than themselves. Better than each other. And it’s silently added to the pile of things they wouldn’t say to each other just yet.

Home is just a concept, anyhow. And the concept is intangible, molded by words, broke with action and it changes as time goes on.

A home is where one could feel at peace. Be safe. Where one could just lay down and close their eyes without being afraid.

Home could be everywhere. The old mine by Alba’s house. The abandoned bookstore nobody goes to anymore. The stepped hill that is Alba’s secret spot he always goes to when there’s a lot on his mind or nothing at all. In his bedroom, a cold empty space where his mind could freely roam and finds solitude in his bed, the blank rocky walls and the first and unpublished edition of the Legendary Hero book.

_ (Home was the old fireplace in his old house filled with father’s old experiments and extra piles of logs for winter that was collecting dust when there was nobody tending them anymore. Home was the empty space on Crea’s bed in their house with draping losing color when washed too many times. Home was the apple tree they all plant on the mountain behind their village, lushed and green. Home was the empty house Creasion could no longer truly remember. Probably never will, with how most of his memories are destroyed after millenniums being sealed in Dimensional Rift and then forcefully expelled from it through unknown means he still couldn’t figure out how.) _

A home is a place where one could go to without needing to care about other’s options.

The library in the king’s castle when Alba was learning about magic. In the outskirt of some port cities that Alba doesn’t remember its name. An old bed in yet another old inn. A bar smells of cigarettes, alcohol, perfume and sweat. The road after a rain, smells of blood and dirty pavements.

_ (The rooftops. The sewer. The abandoned basement. In a hay pile. Under a bridge. Behind a boulder. In a wild brush. In a dark corner of a trash-filled alley somewhere in the world. The sharp stinging sensation and rush of adrenaline from cuts on his forearms and across the cursed seal on his wrist that greeted Creasion every time he woke up and remembered-.) _

A home is a place with someone to return to. Where one’s soul is the safest. Where it’s the most comfortable.

The noodle stands where Alba and Creasion would hang out together on a gentle afternoon. The yard that is now slowly becoming their veggies fields with the old training dummy becoming a funny scarecrow. The weird couch shaped like a slime Alba no longer remembers how did he even got in in the first place, but is one of Creasion’s most favorite resting spots, and now, is his too. The extra bookshelves by Alba’s old ones choked full of Alba’s notes, Creasion’s diaries, albums and binders for when they travel to new locations. The bathtub, which used to feel big, is now a bit cramped when now there are two grown adults in it. The house that always has lights on and warm food prepared whenever Alba goes out for yet another errand for the king.  _ Their room _ that is starting to have more furniture in it: a small dresser, an extra drawer, some plush animals, a shelf for their weapons, and the window is now opened by Creasion every morning.

Home can be everywhere.

As long as Creasion keeps being in Alba’s arms. And him, in return.

Simple as that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This’s more like a brief look into this Alba’s childhood than anything

The book Alba held was old, with a thick scruffy leather cover and bristled yellowing pages that threatened to crumble apart were the kid to turn the page a bit too fast. The kid wouldn’t dare to, of course, for this old book it just found inside a dark corner of their local bookstore was the best thing it had had for as long as it could remember. So it cherished the book, treating each fragile page with the utmost respect as it gently flipped through them, reading and tracing fingers over each and every letter until those stories were engraved into the back of its mind. Alba kept following the hero’s journey until moonlight shone through the window when nobody would visit the store anymore.

It didn’t know that, of course, too absorbed into the tale for the third time. So Alba jumped a little when a hand rested on its shoulder. 

“My my, it’s rare to see some caring about an old dusty tale.”

The words, along with the friendly face, confused it.

“Why would anyone wouldn’t Hero Creasion tale?”

“Because, you see,” a hand, far bigger and worn and its, reached out to close the book. Then, guiding Alba’s small hand, tracing a small line in a corner. “This’s the only copy left of the first retelling of the legend, not approved nor suited for public eyes. So it’s left as an artifact for collectors who would pursuit the truth, for the hidden tales.

I’ve tried to convey some of its content before, but none would believe me; rightfully too. I’m just a humble bookstore owner after all. So it’s a pleasant surprise to see it having such a faithful reader.”

The amber gaze directed at Alba was far warmer than anything it had received till now. 

“You’ve been researching this story for years?”

“That’s a wild assumption there, young lad,” the man gave it a wink. “But you aren’t wrong.”

“Then, could you explain to me about this part? There’s something I still couldn’t understand.”

“Anything for the lad that’s interested in our country’s wonderful history! Come to the table, I’ll prepare some cookies and tea, the night is still young, after all.”

“But first, let me introduce myself.”

“Name’s Crän. Crän Frühling. Welcome to my humble bookstore.”


End file.
